Gods & Fairytales
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Świat dowiedział się o istnieniu nimf. Aby zachować pokój pomiędzy tymi nacjami, Lachlan musi ożenić się z członkinią jednej z ludzkich rodzin. Starszyzna wybierze dziewczynę imieniem Irisi. Lachlan nie będzie zadowolony z faktu bycia mężem zwykłej śmiertelniczki, co wywoła między nimi liczne sprzeczki. Będą musieli jednak połączyć siły, gdy Garuda wypowie wojnę całej rasie nimf.
1. Prawa chaosu

**Rozdział pierwszy: Prawa chaosu**

* * *

_**Nimfy istnieją!**_

_Nasz lojalny reporter, Charlie Roberts, odkrył niedawno niepodważalne dowody na to, że świat, który dotychczas większość ludzkości uważała za wytwór wyobraźni, naprawdę istnieje. Świat nimf, jak to owe istoty lubią nazywać, istniał tuż obok naszego od zarania dziejów. Dzięki Charliemu, udało nam się dotrzeć do wiarygodnych źródeł, takich jak dokumenty, zdjęcia, a nawet filmy, w których możemy znaleźć dowody na istnienie takich mitycznych stworzeń jak wampiry, wilkołaki, sukuby, syreny czy banshee. To, co dotychczas dopisywaliśmy do kart baśni i wytworów wyobraźni naszych dzieci, istnieje naprawdę._

_Charlie Roberts dotarł do źródeł, które dokładnie opisują praktycznie każde nadprzyrodzone stworzenie, wliczając w to ich cechy charakterystyczne, sposób odżywiania się, cechy behawioralne, czy też nawet miejsce występowania. Jak dotychczas naszym specjalistom udało się przewertować ponad siedemdziesiąt procent owych dokumentów, i wyodrębnić ponad 300 różnych gatunków żyjących w naszym świecie nimf. Zaznaczają przy tym, że lista wciąż jest otwarta, i nowe gatunki wciąż mogą się na niej pojawić._

„_To jest niezwykłe, przełomowe odkrycie." – skomentował zawartość znalezionych dokumentów jeden ze specjalistów, doktor Sullivan Mills, wykładający na Oxfordzie egiptologię i historię starożytną. „To, co dotychczas braliśmy za bajki i mity, okazało się być w stu procentach prawdą. Teraz pozostaje nam tylko dotarcie do owych istot. Pragnąłbym dowiedzieć się o nich jeszcze więcej, ale już z pewnego, bezpośredniego źródła – od nich samych"._

_Specjalistom nie udało się jeszcze dotrzeć do żadnej z owych istot, ale poszukiwania nadal trwają. Problemy w znalezieniu ich mogą jednak nie wynikać z faktu, że do dnia dzisiejszego zachowało się ich bardzo mało – jak spekulują naukowcy pracujący nad tym projektem – czy dlatego, bo się nas boją. Według odnalezionych dzienników, większość gatunków nimf traktuje ludzi jako źródło pokarmu, a część z nich, szczególnie ta „mroczna", uważa nas za gorszych od siebie, i poza żywieniem się na nas, wykorzystuje nas również dla swoich chorych, amoralnych celów._

_Czy jest to prawdą, czy fikcją – tego nie wiemy; jeszcze. Poszukiwania przedstawicieli nacji nimf nadal trwają, i mamy szczerą nadzieję, że już wkrótce uda nam się skontaktować z chociaż jednym z nich, aby potwierdzić nasze przypuszczenia, i rozwiać ewentualne obawy._

* * *

_**Pierwszy kontakt z nimfami!**_

_Niespełna dwa tygodnie po naszym pierwszym artykule potwierdzającym istnienie nacji nadprzyrodzonej zwanej nimfami, udało nam się skontaktować z nie jednym, ale aż z kilkunastoma przedstawicielami różnych podgatunków nimf. To dzięki nim udało nam się dowiedzieć wielu przydatnych i ciekawych rzeczy, którymi teraz zamierzamy podzielić się z naszymi Czytelnikami._

_Przede wszystkim, nimfy, tak jak i my, posiadają uporządkowaną hierarchię władzy. Każdy klan posiada swojego lidera, które dzielą się na dwie frakcje: „klany światła" oraz „klany mroku". Jak dotychczas mieliśmy szczęście spotkać się z dwoma przedstawicielami klanów światła, noszącym tytuły Ash oraz Blackthorn, oraz z liderką klanu mroku, noszącą tytuł Morrigan. Cała trójka zapewniła nas o swoich pokojowych zamiarach w stosunku do ludzi, i obiecała lojalną współpracę z przedstawicielami naszego gatunku._

_Niestety, podczas owego spotkania potwierdziły się nasze najgorsze obawy; nimfy faktycznie zdają się nie szanować rasy ludzkiej na równi ze sobą. Mimo iż żaden z wyżej wymienionych liderów nie powiedział tego wprost, można to było bez większych trudności wywnioskować ze sposobu, z jakim odnosili się do obecnych na spotkaniu ludzi._

_Jeden z anonimowych informatorów, jakiego znaleźliśmy pośród nacji nimf wyjawił, że wszystkie gatunki nimf, bez względu na to, czy należą do klanu światła, czy klanu mroku, kierują się jedną zasadą: nigdy nie wolno związać się im ze śmiertelnikiem. Wiąże się to z wieloma reperkusjami, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach nawet ze skazaniem na śmierć. Nasz informator wyraził przy tym swój sprzeciw co do tej zasady, twierdząc, że gdyby liderzy klanów byli nieco bardziej „nowocześni", znieśliby ten zakaz._

_My również mamy nadzieję, że ten zakaz zostanie zniesiony. W opinii wielu pytanych, mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a co za tym idzie, nie są to czasy pełne uprzedzeń, tylko otwartości i tolerancji. Z niecierpliwością będziemy zatem czekać na odpowiedź ze strony nimf, co sądzą na ten temat, i co zamierzają z tym zrobić._

* * *

- To jest po prostu niedorzeczne. – Lachlan odrzucił z obrzydzeniem gazetę, marszcząc się nieznacznie przy tym. – Nie dość, że mamy na głowie walkę z Garudą, to na dodatek teraz to! Może jeszcze oczekują, że pozwolimy naszym ludziom rozmnażać się z nimi?

- Na to właśnie chyba liczą. – mruknął Dyson, zerkając na kolejny artykuł na ten temat, wydrukowany kilka stron dalej. – Sądzą, że obecne czasy są idealne na takową „międzyrasową integrację".

- Co Starszyzna chce z tym zrobić? – padło nagle pytanie ze strony Hale'a. Wszyscy obecni w gabinecie Lachlana spojrzeli się na niego. – Mój ojciec twierdzi, że Starszyzna naciska na tą integrację. Mówią, że bez niej spadnie na nas istny chaos.

- I mają tu sporo racji. – zauważył Trick. Lachlan tylko prychnął, zdegustowany. – Na waszym miejscu radziłbym się skupić właśnie na tym sojuszu. Może się okazać przydatny w walce z Garudą.

- Że co? – Lachlan prawie że parsknął śmiechem. – My i ludzie? Śmiertelnicy? Wiesz, jacy oni są słabi?

- Nie przesadzaj! – odezwała się Bo, spoglądając po wszystkich z wyrzutem. – Ludzie wcale nie są tacy słabi!

- Dla nas są, Bo. – odpowiedział Dyson, zerkając na nią z uwagą. – Nie od parady istnieje ten zakaz spółkowania ze śmiertelnikami. Ich kruche, delikatne ciała nie są przystosowane do życia w naszym pobliżu. Tylko nieliczni są na tyle silni, aby przeżyć stosunek z jednym z nas, o urodzeniu dziecka nie wspominając. – Lachlan prychnął ponownie, tym razem jednak nieco ciszej.

- To samo powiedziałem Starszyźnie, gdy była tu wczoraj. – wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu. Nikt nie wiedział, do czego nowy Ash dąży. Wszyscy, poza Hale'em, który po słowach Lachlana pobladł niemiłosiernie.

- O nie… do ciebie też przyleźli? – Lachlan pokiwał głową, z gorzką miną.

- Co jest? O co wam chodzi? – spytała się automatycznie Bo, spoglądając to na Lachlana, to na Hale'a.

Hale westchnął ciężko, ale odpowiedział po chwili na pytanie Bo.

- Członkowie Starszyzny przypałętali się do nas dwa dni temu. Początkowo gadali o czymś z ojcem, ale zaraz potem usłyszałem, jak Val kłóci się z nimi zawzięcie. A parę minut później przyszli do mnie. – Hale westchnął ponownie, wznosząc oczy ku górze. – Jak się okazało, szukali pośród członków rodzin założycieli chętnego, który spiknie się z ludzką laską.

- Wolne żarty! – wykrztusiła z siebie Kenzi na wydechu, robiąc wielkie oczy. – Mogą wam coś takiego zrobić?

- Jak najbardziej. – odpowiedział Lachlan, na powrót ściągając na siebie uwagę reszty. – I co więcej, zrobili to.

- Nie. – Trick aż podniósł się z fotela, w którym siedział. – Nie… powiedz, że się nie zgodziłeś…

- Nie miałem innego wyjścia. – odparł Lachlan, zerkając na Tricka nieco poirytowanym spojrzeniem. – Skubańce miały już listę potencjalnych partnerek, których rodziny zgodziły się nam „pomóc" poprawić nasz wizerunek w oczach ludzi. Pojutrze mam poznać swoją wybrankę.

- Ale… ale przecież ludzie i rasa Nāga… przecież wy się… no, ten…

- Nienawidzicie? – dokończył za Tricka Lachlan, uśmiechając się ironicznie pod nosem. – Tak… my i ludzie zdecydowanie za sobą nie przepadamy. Ale to już zamierzchła przeszłość. Tylko kilku, może kilkunastu, pamięta o tym, i to tylko z zachowanych legend. No i raczej w to nie wierzą. – uśmiech Lachlana nieco się poszerzył. – Tak czy siak, za dwa dni mam spotkać wybraną przez nich śmiertelniczkę, i zaraz potem ogłosić, że mamy się pobrać. Mam też udawać, że byłem z nią związany od dłuższego czasu, ale dla dobra i klanu światła, i rasy ludzkiej nic nikomu o tym nie mówiłem.

- I sądzisz, że ludzie to kupią? – Bo była niezwykle sceptycznie do tego nastawiona. Trick sądził jednak inaczej.

- To może się udać. – powiedział Trick, siadając z powrotem w fotelu. – O ile tylko Lachlan będzie się kontrolował w jej obecności. Ostatnie, czego potrzebujemy, to martwej panny młodejnle zaraz potem usłyszałem, ja.

* * *

**I oto pierwszy rozdział opowiadania. Napisanych jest już kilka rozdziałów wprzód, więc przynajmniej na razie nie powinno być problemu z ich publikacją. Nie jest to jakieś górnolotne opowiadanie (przynajmniej na razie :)) - zostało wymyślone ot tak, ponieważ Lachlan jest genialną postacią i otrzymuje stanowczo za mało uwagi.**

**I tak, jak widać po okładce, znów mamy do czynienia z główną bohaterką, której twarzy "użycza" Claire Holt. Taki mam widać fart, że większość opowiadań, nad którymi prace idą lepiej, posiadają bohaterki wzorowane właśnie na tej aktorce :)**


	2. Wrogowie z przeszłości

**Guest:** **No właśnie ci powiem, że to wcale nie jest takie niespotykane :) Owszem, polskich autorów fanfiction jest na tej stronie dość mało (szczególnie porównując naszą liczbę z liczbą anglojęzycznych autorów, a i tak z tego co mi wiadomo, niektórzy polscy autorzy również publikują swoje opowiadania w języku angielskim), ale powoli pojawia się tu coraz więcej opowiań w naszym rodzimym języku. Ja sama siedzę w tym "biznesie" od jakichś bagatela ośmiu lat, z czego na tej stronie jestem aktywna od ostatnich pięciu.**

**Za komentarz dziękuję :) Bądź co bądź przydałaby cię także ocena, jak na razie tu wszystko w tym opowiadaniu idzie, ale miło widzieć, że przykułam nim czyjąkolwiek uwagę. Przy okazji gorąco zachęcam też innych polskich autorów fanfiction do publikowania jak największej ilości swoich prac na tej stronie. Im więcej nas tu będzie, tym lepiej :)**

* * *

**Rozdział drugi: Wrogowie z przeszłości**

* * *

Lachlan był pewien, że w ciągu dwóch dni zdoła uporządkować wszystkie pomniejsze niedokończone sprawy i przygotować swoją siedzibę na przybycie „śmiertelnej narzeczonej".

Mocno się jednak przeliczył.

W dzień przyjazdu dziewczyny wiele rzeczy nadal było niezrobionych. Lachlan, starając się nie okazać po sobie zbytniego zestresowania, przydzielił Lauren, Dysona oraz Hale'a do dokończenia za niego owych „porządków". Sam, razem z Bo, Trickiem i Kenzi, czekał z rosnącą niecierpliwością na przybycie Starszyzny oraz dziewczyny.

- Naprawdę mogli wytrzasnąć jakąś brzydulę? – spytała się Kenzi dramatycznym półszeptem, gdy Lachlan zwrócił uwagę na to, że członkowie Starszyzny nie słyną pośród innych nimf z „dobrego gustu".

- To stare pryki. – odparł Lachlan, prychając cicho. – Z pewnością kandydatka, którą wybrali, to jakaś zahukana miłośniczka książek po trzydziestce, która nie przeżyje tutaj nawet dziesięciu lat, bo do tego czasu padnie mi tu na zawał. Nasze małżeństwo będzie wyglądało tak, że ja będę się próbował odezwać, podjąć jakąś przyjacielską konwersację, a ona będzie momentalnie piszczała ze strachu, i uciekała do swojej sypialni.

- Optymista z ciebie, nie ma co. – mruknęła Kenzi, biorąc duży łyk swojej kawy.

- To nie mogłeś nawet jej wybrać? – padło pytanie ze strony Bo. Lachlan pokręcił głową, ku zdumieniu sukuba. – Przecież jesteś Ashem. Masz chyba jakiś wpływ na ich działania.

- Mam… ale nie na to. – odpowiedział Lachlan, zakładając jedną nogę na drugą. – Do tego, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie jestem zbytnio lubiany. Tyczy się to także Starszyzny. Z pewnością naopowiadali co ciekawszym kandydatkom różne kłamstwa na mój temat, licząc na to, że wybierze mnie tylko ta najbardziej zdesperowana.

- Skąd oni w ogóle wytrzasnęli te kandydatki? – dociekała Bo. – Mają jakiś spis ludności, czy co?

- Zapewne wybrali je spośród rodzin śmiertelnych, które mają mniejsze lub większe pojęcie o świecie nimf. – Bo zerknęła na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Niektóre rodziny ludzkie utrzymują się z tego, że ukrywają prawdę o nas. Moja przyszła partnerka, jeśli się nie mylę, pochodzi z jednej z takich rodzin.

- Czy to coś zmienia? – padło następne pytanie.

- To są rodziny, które świadomie wybrały służenie nimfom. – odpowiedział jej za Lachlana Trick. – Jeśli to faktycznie okaże się córka jednej z takich rodzin, to bardzo możliwe, że będzie miała istną manię na punkcie świata nadprzyrodzonego. No i będzie chciała, aby Lachlan przemienił ją w nieśmiertelną. – Bo uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc to.

- To nadprzyrodzeni coś takiego potrafią?

- Tylko niektórzy. – odparł Lachlan, zerkając z niecierpliwością na drzwi. Starszyzna już dawno temu powinna się tu zjawić. Dlaczego tak długo to trwało? – Głównie wampiry i niektórzy zmiennokształtni, czasami też jadowite gatunki, takie jak mój. Ale przypadki przemiany człowieka w nadprzyrodzonego to niezwykła rzadkość. – ledwie Lachlan skończył mówić, drzwi od gabinetu się otworzyły, i do środka wpadli Dyson i Hale.

- Idą. – wykrztusił Hale, łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową. Po ich ciężkich oddechach Lachlan, Bo, Kenzi i Trick szybko wywnioskowali, że ci dwaj musieli tu biec jak nakręceni, byleby tylko zdążyć przed Starszyzną. – Będą tu za góra dwie minuty. Może pięć, jeśli jedno z tych starych próchen zaniemoże. – Lachlan, słysząc to, podniósł się powoli ze swojego fotela. Bo dostrzegła w jego oczach dziwną mieszankę ciekawości i strachu.

- I jak ona wygląda? – spytała się Kenzi, zeskakując z podwyższenia, i podbiegając do Hale'a. – Ładna, czy raczej nie bardzo?

- Tak coś czuję, że ją polubisz. – Kenzi zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, słysząc to.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – Hale uśmiechnął się szeroko po tym pytaniu, mimo iż wciąż się hiperwentylował.

- Uwierz mi, mała… polubisz ją. Gwarantuję ci to. – w chwilę później rozległy się jakieś hałasy w korytarzu przed gabinetem.

Lachlan zszedł dwa stopnie w dół, przygotowując się do przyjęcia gości. Bo i Trick ewakuowali się na bok, i stanęli obok Dysona, Kenzi i Hale'a.

Nadeszła chwila prawdy, pomyślał Lachlan, schodząc jeszcze o jeden stopień w dół, gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się po raz kolejny. Zaraz miał poznać swoją przyszłą małżonkę na następnych co najmniej kilka lat.

Najpierw do środka weszło dwóch strażników Starszyzny. Potem próg gabinetu przekroczył lider Starszyzny, który, widząc Lachlana, ukłonił mu się nieznacznie. Lachlan odwzajemnił ukłon, mimo iż w głowie miał kompletny mętlik.

Ta nieświadomość go dobijała. Dlaczego nie mógł sam wybrać sobie partnerki? Dlaczego musiały to zrobić stare, zgrzybiałe pryki ze Starszyzny, które o pięknie i urodzie wiedzą pewnie tyle, co ameba o fizyce kwantowej?

Teraz przez próg przeszli kolejni dwaj członkowie Starszyzny. Korowód zamykali kolejni dwaj członkowie i trzej strażnicy. A przed nimi, pomiędzy ową czwórką członków Starszyzny, szła osoba, której Lachlan wyczekiwał najbardziej ze wszystkich.

Gdzieś z boku rozległ się cichy, przeciągły gwizd Kenzi, gdy ta dostrzegła wreszcie wybrankę Lachlana.

- Miałeś rację, Hale… wygląda na taką, z którą chciałabym się zakumulować. Przypomnij mi, żebym po tym spotkaniu spytała się jej, gdzie kupiła te buty. Są czadowe! – podekscytowany szept Kenzi nie odciągnął uwagi Lachlana od dziewczyny. Przyglądając jej się dokładnie, Lachlan uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zadowolony.

Tak… z taką partnerką mógł wytrzymać następnych kilka, do nawet kilkunastu lat.

Była to młoda, szczupła i dość wysoka dziewczyna – gdy Lachlan zszedł w końcu na dół, i zrównał się z nowoprzybyłymi poziomem zauważył, że była ona nawet nieco od niego wyższa – ale to było wynikiem jej czarnych botków na wysokim, dziesięciocentymetrowym obcasie. Była w nich wzrostu jednego z męskich przedstawicieli Starszyzny. Na tym etapie Lachlan ucieszył się ze swoich butów na trzycentymetrowej podeszwie.

Dziewczyna była ubrana cała na czarno, tak jak Bo. Miała na sobie długie, czarne spodnie materiałowe oraz czarną bluzkę na cienkich ramiączkach. Na lewym nadgarstku nosiła srebrną bransoletę, a na prawej dłoni, na środkowym palcu, miała podłużny pierścionek w tym samym kolorze. W uszach miała okrągłe kolczyki, również srebrne. We wszystkich tych trzech rzeczach znajdowały się mniejsze lub większe kryształki.

Dziewczyna stanęła w miejscu, pomiędzy przedstawicielami Starszyzny. Jej długie do połowy pleców proste, jasne blond włosy opadały jej luźno wokół twarzy. Była dość blada, ale Lachlan uznał, że taka jest już uroda dziewczyny – jej karnacja, kolor włosów, rysy twarzy, a także ciemnoniebieskie oczy, utkwione w tej chwili w jego osobie, wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że dziewczyna na przodków w Europie Północnej lub Wschodniej.

Nie wyglądała jednak na zadowoloną. Gdy trafiła swoim spojrzeniem na osobę Lachlana, jej oczy zwęziły się nieco, a mina, jaką przybrała, powiedziała Lachlanowi, że ta młoda dziewczyna z pewnością nie jest zahukaną, nieśmiałą dziewczynką, na jaką po cichu liczył. Z dwojga złego wolał małomówną, ale uległą śmiertelniczkę od takiej, która będzie mu ciągle pyskowała i się z nim przedrzeźniała. I tak już bez tego miał ogrom problemów.

- To ona. – powiedział jeden z członków Starszyzny, wskazując na blondynkę. Bo prychnęła cicho, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

- To chyba oczywiste. – powiedziała Bo. Blondwłosa dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od Lachlana, i zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na Bo.

Członkowie Starszyzny obrzucili Bo krytycznym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentowali jej uwagi.

- Dziękuję wam. – powiedział Lachlan, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę swoich gości. – Obiecuję, że będzie tu bezpieczna, i otrzyma tu najlepsze wygody, jakich tylko zapragnie. – Lachlan już wyciągał rękę ku dziewczynie, aby przejąć ją od Starszyzny, ale przerwał mu to jeden ze strażników, odgradzając dziewczynę od Lachlana własnym ciałem.

Lachlan wyglądał teraz na co najmniej zaskoczonego. Podobnie wyglądali Bo, Trick, Dyson, Hale i Kenzi. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, o co chodzi.

- Nim nie przejmiesz dziewczyny… mamy dla ciebie kilka uwag na jej temat. – zaczął starszy mężczyzna, przewodniczący komitetu, który przyprowadził wybrankę Lachlana. – Po pierwsze, nie należy ona do żadnej z rodzin śmiertelnych uświadomionych o naszym istnieniu. To adoptowana córka członka klanu światła, dość bogatego i wpływowego zresztą. Pragnął on, abym przekazał ci, że jeśli dziewczynie choć włos z głowy spadnie, gdy będzie tu przebywać, zemści się on na tobie srogo. – Lachlan milczał przez chwilę, żując dolną wargę. W końcu jednak się odezwał.

- Zrozumiano. – powiedział Ash, zerkając przez chwilę na dziewczynę. Wciąż wyglądała na naburmuszoną. – Coś jeszcze?

- Będzie miała pełne prawo na odwiedziny swojej rodziny, przyjaciół, czy kogo sobie zażyczy. Masz ją traktować z szacunkiem, mimo iż jest człowiekiem. – tu członek Starszyzny przerwał. Lachlan zrozumiał jego intencje natychmiast; mężczyzna uważał ten ostatni podpunkt za co najmniej głupi. Nie uważał on ludzi za równych nimfom, i dziwił się, że przybrany ojciec dziewczyny wymógł ten punkt w umowie. – Będzie też mogła wychodzić stąd, kiedy tylko zechce. Nie będzie tu trzymana jak więzień.

- Zgoda. – odpowiedział Lachlan, tym razem nieco szybciej. Chciał mieć to już z głowy. – Czy powinienem wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – ponownie zerknął na blondynkę. Wciąż się nie uśmiechała. Lachlan doszedł do wniosku, że może jest ona córką członka jednego z tych klanów światła, którzy nie darzą go sympatią. – Jak w ogóle ma na imię?

- Irisi. – tym razem to dziewczyna postanowiła się odezwać. Miała ładny, dziewczęcy głos. Lachlan wyczuł w nim jednak chłód. To upewniło go co do tego, że dziewczyna nie przepada za nim. – Zanim te stare grzyby przypieczętują z tobą umowę, chcę ustalić jedną rzecz. – Lachlan uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Och, tak? – Lachlan zrobił krok w stronę dziewczyny. Strażnik znów chciał ją osłonić, ale sama Irisi odepchnęła chroniącego ją nadprzyrodzonego na bok, lekko poirytowana całym tym „cyrkiem". – A co takiego chcesz ustalić?

- Chcę cię tylko przestrzec przed jednym. – dziewczyna zrobiła dwa kroki wprzód, i spojrzała się prosto w oczy Lachlana. – Nie zamierzam ci zaufać. W ogóle.

- A to dlaczego? – teraz to Irisi uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. Zniżyła na chwilę wzrok, aby po chwili znów przenieść go na Lachlana.

- Wybacz, ale… jakoś nie przypominam sobie, aby w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich tysiącleci rasa ludzka kiedykolwiek współpracowała z rasą Nāga. O ile dobrze pamiętam… to wy jesteście tymi, którzy próbowali nas zniewolić. I zabić.


	3. Niechęć

**Rozdział trzeci: Niechęć**

* * *

- Tak… jeszcze tu podpisz i… tak, to tyle. – Lider Starszyzny szybko zwinął umowę, i ewakuował się z gabinetu Lachlana najszybciej, jak tylko się dało.

Irisi siedziała niedaleko Kenzi i Bo i wpatrywała się z lekkim znużeniem w przeciwległą ścianę.

- Nasz nowy Ash to Nāga? – wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem głosu Hale do Tricka, gdy ostatni członek Starszyzny zniknął za drzwiami gabinetu, zamykając je za sobą.

- Na to wychodzi. – odparł Trick, nie spuszczając wzroku z Lachlana. – Przyznaję, że podejrzewałem to od jakiegoś czasu. – Trick zerknął z ukosa na Irisi. – Pytanie tylko, skąd ona wie tyle o sporach pomiędzy ludźmi a rasą Nāga? Nawet nimfy nie przywiązują do tego takiej wagi.

- Może jej przybrana rodzinka próbuje w ten sposób zniechęcić ją do niego?

- No to trzeba im pogratulować; udało im się to doskonale. – Trick zerknął jeszcze raz na Irisi. Dziewczyna bawiła się teraz kosmykiem swoich włosów, skutecznie unikając spojrzenia Lachlana, który świdrował ją swoimi zielonymi oczami. – Ale naprawdę… kto z ludzi wierzy jeszcze w Nāgi? To są starożytne mity, do tego mało znane.

- Panowie… – mruknęła Bo, spoglądając to na Irisi, to na Lachlana. – Może byście już skończyli tą dyskusję, co? Mamy tu poważniejszy problem. – Bo zerknęła na Irisi, która w końcu przestała unikać wzroku Lachlana. Gdy spojrzenia tej dwójki się spotkały, dziewczyna momentalnie zaczęła ciskać w niego metaforyczne gromy. – Trzeba tę dwójkę jakoś do siebie zbliżyć. Trzeba tą dziewczynę przekonać, że Lachlan nie jest… no cóż – Bo zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad tym, jakie słowa powinna dobrać. – kompletnym gnojkiem i palantem.

- Powodzenia ci w tym życzę. – mruknął Hale, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Lachlanowi. – Ja do dzisiaj mam z tym spore trudności.

- Nie ty jeden. – zawtórowała mu Kenzi. – Ale Bo ma rację. Ta dwójka już wkrótce ma stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu. Muszą się przynajmniej tolerować, jeśli chcemy, aby ludzie uwierzyli w to, że może istnieć coś takiego jak prawidłowo funkcjonujący związek pomiędzy nadprzyrodzonym a śmiertelnikiem.

- Jak na razie to wątpię, aby byli w stanie w ogóle koło siebie przebywać. – mruknęła Bo, zerkając z dezaprobatą na Lachlana. – Jego samego trudno polubić. Nie wspomnę tu już nawet o fakcie, że jest… tym, no…

- Nāgą. – Trick westchnął ciężko.

- No właśnie. – powiedziała Bo, uśmiechając się szeroko. – A czym w ogóle jest ta cała rasa… Nāga? – po tych słowach Trick rzucił Bo harde spojrzenie.

- Ty w ogóle nie czytasz książek, które ci pożyczam, prawda? – Bo po chwili wahania pokręciła przecząco głową, powodując, że Trick westchnął ponownie. – Bo… aby wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, musisz zrozumieć, że ludzie i rasa Nāga… że oni…

- Nie darzą się sympatią. – dokończył za Tricka Lachlan. Podszedł on do zebranych powolnym krokiem, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Irisi. Dziewczyna także nie przestała wodzić za nim wzrokiem. Zachowywała się tak, jakby w każdej chwili była gotowa na atak z jego strony.

- To raczej spore niedopowiedzenie. – odparła Irisi, cicho fukając. Bo, Kenzi i Hale wodzili wzrokiem pomiędzy tą dwójką. Tylko Trick i Dyson wydawali się być zaznajomieni z tematyką, którą Irisi i Lachlan właśnie omawiali. – Twoja nacja od tysiącleci próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad naszymi rządami. W starożytności parę razy nawet się to wam udało. Ale nie myśl sobie, że teraz, w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, uda się wam podawać za „potężnych bogów z innego wymiaru". Takie bajki już nie działają na ludzi.

- Dla twojego pocieszenia, nie zostało nas zbyt wiele. – odrzekł Lachlan, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Rasa Nāga to dość… wysoce pożądany gatunek.

- Co, robią z was buty i torebki dla nadprzyrodzonych? – odszczeknęła się momentalnie Irisi, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Lachlan zacisnął mocno wargi, aż te zbielały. Ruszył on już w stronę dziewczyny, gdy drogę zastąpił mu Trick.

- Proszę… uspokójcie się. Oboje. – dodał Trick, zerkając szybko na Irisi. Blondynka zmrużyła nieznacznie powieki i zacisnęła usta, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem. Posłusznie milczała, podczas gdy Trick próbował załagodzić całą tą sytuację. – Irisi… jesteś tutaj, a zatem z jakiegoś powodu zgodziłaś się wyjść za Lachlana. Jakkolwiek byś nie nienawidziła jego rasy, coś jednak spowodowało, że zdecydowałaś się z nim związać, kompletnie go nie znając.

- Tym „czymś" była wola mojego adoptowanego ojca. – odparła Irisi, krzyżując ręce przed sobą. – Moja matka była temu przeciwna, ale ojciec stwierdził, że „podniesie to popularność naszej rodziny w kręgach elity i starszyzny nadprzyrodzonych". – Irisi prychnęła z niesmakiem. – Pozbył się mnie z domu tak łatwo tylko dlatego, bo jestem człowiekiem. Gdybym była jego biologiczną córką, nigdy w życiu nie oddałby mnie takiej kreaturze jak ten tutaj. – tu Irisi wskazała na Lachlana, który znowu poruszył się niespokojnie. Tym razem pomiędzy Ashem a Irisi stanął jednak nie Trick, ale Dyson. Zmiennokształtny bez trudu wyczuł, że Lachlan jest mocno zdenerwowany słowami dziewczyny. Jego krew wręcz buzowała, a puls i oddech niepokojąco przyspieszyły.

- Wybacz zatem, że nie jestem tym, czego oczekujesz. – wycedził przez zęby Lachlan, resztkami sił panując nad sobą. – Do twojej wiadomości, ty też nie jesteś ideałem, jakiego się spodziewałem. – Irisi aż parsknęła śmiechem, słysząc to.

- Błagam cię! – wykrztusiła dziewczyna, nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. – Gdybym tylko była nadprzyrodzoną, już dawno by cię tu nie było. Ciągnąłbyś mnie siłą do swoich komnat, byle tylko dalej od tych wszystkich ludzi. – Irisi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ukazując dwa rzędy równych, białych zębów. – Nie jestem idiotką, _Lachlan_. Wiem, że pod względem urody jestem zdecydowanie powyżej przeciętnej. – tu dziewczyna rzuciła Lachlanowi wyzywające spojrzenie, ograniczając swój uśmiech do delikatnego łuku zamkniętych warg. – Nie jestem królewną Śnieżką, ale z pewnością nie wyglądam jak jedna z tych złych czarownic z bajek dla dzieci.

- Dziewczyna ma trochę racji. – przyznał Hale, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zgarnął tym samym pierwszy szczery, przyjazny uśmiech ze strony Irisi.

Lachlan, z drugiej strony, zmarszczył brwi i czoło, po czym syknął cicho, mordując Hale'a wzrokiem.

- Który z nas się z nią ma żenić, Hale? Ty, czy ja? – Hale przełknął ciężko ślinę, ale odpowiedział na zadane pytanie.

- No… ty. – odparł niepewnie Hale.

- Więc milcz, i nie komentuj jej urody… czy cokolwiek ona tam ma. – Irisi w tej chwili rzuciła mu harde, nienawidzące spojrzenie. Nie odezwała się jednak; piorunowała go wzrokiem go momentu, w którym nie odezwał się on ponownie. – Muszę udać się na trochę poza rezydencję. Dyson, od dzisiaj ty jej pilnujesz. Włos ma jej z głowy nie spaść aż do dnia, w którym weźmiemy ślub.

- A potem? – spytał się Trick, gdy Lachlan kierował się już do wyjścia.

Po pytaniu Tricka Lachlan zatrzymał się na moment. Po chwili oczekiwania odwrócił się w stronę reszty, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Co będzie potem, to już zależy od naszej drogiej śmiertelniczki. – Lachlan skrzyżował swoje spojrzenie z Irisi, i jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. – Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, szczerze wątpię w to, aby zwykły człowiek przeżył w pobliżu Nāgi dłużej niż tydzień.


	4. Czarna owca

**Rozdział czwarty: Czarna owca**

* * *

- Nie pozwolimy jej skrzywdzić… prawda? Prawda, Trick?

Bo starała się zachować spokój, ale jak na razie kiepsko jej to wychodziło.

Zostawili Irisi samą w posiadłości Lachlana. Dziewczyna miała do towarzystwa wyłącznie Dysona, któremu Lachlan przykazał, aby nie próbował się zaprzyjaźnić z Irisi. Do czasu ogłoszenia światu że są parą, Irisi miała pozostawać w willi Lachlana. Dopiero gdy świat dowie się o nich, Irisi będzie mogła na powrót zachowywać się „tak jak dawniej" – czyli spotykać się ze znajomymi, chodzić na zakupy, i tym podobne.

- Jedno muszę jej przyznać. – odezwała się Kenzi, nim Trick zdążył odpowiedzieć Bo. – Jak na śmiertelniczkę, która ma resztę życia spędzić z takim gburem jak Lachlan, zachowywała się dość… spokojnie. Oczywiście, poza tą całą nienawiścią do gościa. – dodała szybko Kenzi, gdy Trick rzucił jej krytyczne spojrzenie.

- Sądzę, że to tylko fasada. – odparł Trick. Bo uniosła brwi wysoko w górę, gdy to usłyszała. – Jeśli ta dziewczyna jest tak mądra, jak wygadana, to z pewnością zdaje sobie sprawę z zagrożeń, jaki czyhają na nią w pobliżu Lachlana. Jeden fałszywy ruch, jedno złe słowo… aż boję się wracać tam.

- Tym bardziej musimy jej pomóc! – Bo niemalże wykrzyczała te słowa. – Nie zamierzam dopuścić do tego, aby jakaś niewinna śmiertelniczka zginęła z ręki tego… tego patafiana. – Trick uśmiechnął się słabo na te słowa.

- Lachlan nie zabije jej. Jeszcze. – dodał Trick, gdy na twarzach Bo i Kenzi zajaśniały iskierki nadziei. – Lachlan musi najpierw doprowadzić cały ten teatrzyk do końca. Zajmie mu to ładnych parę miesięcy, więc… sądzę, że do tego czasu zdołamy wymyślić, jak uratować tę dziewczynę od jego wpływów. – Trick westchnął ciężko, wyraźnie nad czymś się zastanawiając. – Dziwi mnie tylko jedno…

- Co dokładnie? – spytała się natychmiast Bo.

- Ta dziewczyna… członkowie Starszyzny powiedzieli, że jest adoptowaną córką jednego z nadprzyrodzonych. Coś trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

- Co przez to chcesz nam zasugerować, Trick? – Tym razem pytanie padło ze strony Kenzi. – Chyba nie chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że ona jest… szpiegiem?

- Tego nie powiedziałem. – odparł natychmiast Trick, tylko po to, aby zaraz potem znów się zamyślić. – Ale przyznaję, nie wykluczam takiej opcji. Lachlan nie jest zbyt lubiany i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ktoś pragnął go usunąć. Pytanie tylko… dlaczego człowiek? Znacznie lepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby podesłanie tam jakiegoś nadprzyrodzonego i wcielenie go do straży Lachlana. Zwykły człowiek nie ma z nim szans. – Po jego słowach na długą chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Nie. – powiedziała nagle Bo, wstając. – Nie wierzę w to. Nie znam tej dziewczyny, ale nie sądzę, aby przybyła tutaj, aby zabić nowego Asha.

- Ta możliwość jest jedną z mniej prawdopodobnych. – odpowiedział Trick, rzucając Bo uważne spojrzenie. – Jeśli o mnie chodzi… podejrzewam, że dziewczyna jest po części nimfą. – Hale, który w tym momencie brał łyk piwa, zakrztusił się gwałtownie.

- Że co? – wycharczał Hale, klepiąc się mocno po klatce piersiowej. – Żartujesz sobie, Trick… wyczułbym, gdyby była hybrydą. Dyson tym bardziej. I Lachlan. Taki numer nigdy by nie przeszedł. Nie w pobliżu zwierzęco-podobnych nimf. – Hale w końcu unormował oddech. – Nie… sądzę, że to zwykły człowiek. Tyle że bardzo dobrze uświadomiony na temat nimf i ich podgatunków.

- Albo jest agentką Garudy. – zażartowała Kenzi, biorąc łyk swojego piwa.

Wszyscy nagle zamarli, wpatrując się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Co? – zawołała Kenzi, odstawiając kufel na bok. – Żartowałam! Przecież to niemożliwe!

- Niestety, możliwe. – odparł Trick, nagle bardzo zaniepokojony. – Rozważałem tą możliwość, ale jeszcze do teraz sądziłem, że to niemożliwe… ale to najbardziej prawdopodobna z możliwości. – Trick przełknął ciężką gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle. – Garuda żywi się wyłącznie na nimfach. Nimfy z kolei żerują na ludziach. Musimy wziąć pod uwagę opcję, że Irisi chce zemścić się za to na nimfach, a Garuda wykorzystuje to. Mogą ze sobą współpracować. – Trick, Kenzi, Hale i Bo wymienili się zaniepokojonymi spojrzeniami.

- Jeśli to prawda… – zaczęła Bo, blednąc o kilka tonów. – Lachlan musi o tym wiedzieć. I to natychmiast. Musi przy niej bardzo uważać.

- Nie. – przerwał jej Trick. Bo rzuciła mu zdezorientowane, zdumione spojrzenie. – Bo, jeśli mu o tym teraz powiemy, możemy jeszcze tylko pogorszyć całą sprawę. Możemy się też mylić, i Irisi może okazać się tylko zwykłą śmiertelniczką, która miała niefart dorastania w rodzinie nimf. Musimy zbadać całą tę sprawę dokładniej. Musimy dowiedzieć się o przeszłości tej dziewczyny. _Całej_ przeszłości. – dodał Trick, spoglądając znacząco na swoją wnuczkę.

- Jasne. Rozumiem. – Bo wstała od baru i poprawiła swoją czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. – Spróbuję dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Wy w tym czasie powiadomcie o wszelkich możliwościach Dysona. Niech uważa na tę dziewczynę. Może jemu uda się czegoś dowiedzieć, nim nie wrócę.

- Szach… i mat.

Irisi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zerkając spod kurtyny pomalowanych czarnym tuszem rzęs na Dysona.

Zmiennokształtny zagwizdał cicho, wpatrując się ze szczerym zdumieniem w planszę szachową.

- Nie dość, że ładna, to jeszcze mądra. – Irisi uśmiechnęła się uroczo na ten komentarz. Dyson odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, przekrzywiając głowę lekko w bok. – Dlaczego zgodziłaś się wyjść za Lachlana? Mogłaś przecież uciec przed tym. Mogłaś uciec z domu, schronić się u przyjaciół… cokolwiek.

- To nie takie łatwe. – odpowiedziała Irisi, wzdychając ciężko. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, i zastąpił go ledwie zauważalny grymas niezadowolenia. – Owszem, mogłam uciec… ale wtedy moja rodzina ruszyłaby za mną. A nie chciałam, aby ktoś postronny stanął w obliczu zagrożenia tylko dlatego, bo boję się związać z jednym, durnym Nāgą. – Irisi zaśmiała się gorzko, kierując wzrok ku górze. – Jeszcze rok temu studiowałam zarządzanie. Miałam skończyć studia i założyć własną firmę. Ojciec nawet oferował się, że da mi pieniądze na rozpoczęcie biznesu. – Irisi w końcu skierowała swoje ciemnobłękitne oczy na Dysona. – A teraz mam wyjść za człowieka, o którym przez całe moje życie mówiono mi, że jest złem wcielonym. Widzisz tu gdzieś logikę? Bo ja nie.

Dyson nie był w stanie w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć Irisi. Mógł tylko wpatrywać się w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze złego może spotkać tę dziewczynę.

- Wybacz. – Irisi uśmiechnęła się smutno, mrugając intensywnie powiekami. Robiła wszystko, aby się nie rozpłakać. – Nie chciałam…

- To naturalna reakcja. – przerwał jej Dyson. Irisi rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, marszcząc nieznacznie swoje jasnobrązowe brwi. – Boisz się. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, pewnie zachowywałbym się tak samo. – Więcej Dyson nie mógł już powiedzieć. W tej samej chwili bowiem wrócił Lachlan.

- Możesz już iść, Dyson. – powiedział Lachlan do zmiennokształtnego. Jego zielono-brązowe oczy spoczęły na osobie Irisi, która momentalnie cała się spięła. – Chciałbym zostać trochę sam na sam z moją przyszłą żoną. Z pewnością będziemy mieli wiele do obgadania.

Dyson rzucił Irisi ostatnie spojrzenie. Dziewczyna siedziała prosto jak kołek, w ogóle się nie uśmiechając. Jej i tak ciemnoniebieskie oczy pociemniały jeszcze bardziej, gdy dziewczyna utkwiła spojrzenie w osobie przywódcy klanu światła.

Nie miał innego wyjścia – musiał stąd wyjść. Lachlan był teraz jego zwierzchnikiem. Musiał się go zatem bezwarunkowo słuchać.

Irisi została zatem sama z Lachlanem. Po wyjściu Dysona jeszcze przez długi czas wpatrywała się w nowego Asha z otwartą nienawiścią, marszcząc przy tym intensywnie swoje jasne brwi.

- Aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? – spytał się Lachlan, gdy tylko odgłosy kroków Dysona oddaliły się. – Aż tak mocno wierzysz w to, co twój przybrany ojciec naopowiadał ci o mnie?

- Wierzę w to, co uważam za słuszne i prawdziwe. – odpowiedziała Irisi bez chwili wahania. – A zapewniam cię… wiara w to, że rasa Nāga to banda krwiożerczych, żądnych władzy jaszczurów jest jak najbardziej słuszna. – Lachlan uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, schylając nisko głowę.

- Nie wszystko jest takie, jakim się początkowo wydaje. – powiedział po chwili Lachlan, unosząc wzrok nieco ku górze. – Moja rasa wcale nie jest taka zła, jak uważasz. Gdybyś tylko posłuchała opinii kogoś innego… może wtedy spojrzałabyś na mnie z innej perspektywy.

Irisi przekrzywiła lekko głowę, wciąż marszcząc brwi.

- Wiesz, że twoje piękne słowa niczego nie zmienią? – spytała się w końcu dziewczyna. Ręce założyła na piersi, przyglądając się Lachlanowi krytycznym wzrokiem. – Możesz mnie zapewniać ile chcesz, jaki to nie jesteś szlachetny i prawy, ale ja nadal będę uważała swoje. Dopóki na własne oczy nie zobaczę dowodu, że faktycznie jesteś inny, niż wszyscy uważają, dopóty będę uważała cię za egocentrycznego, przepełnionego żądzą władzy buca, który śmiertelników uważa za śmiecie.

Lachlan syknął, podchodząc szybkim krokiem do Irisi. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, gdy dłoń mężczyzny uderzyła w oparcie fotela, na którym siedziała, tuż obok jej głowy.

- Będziesz robiła to, co uznam za słuszne. – wysyczał Lachlan, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny. – Mamy się wkrótce pobrać, a co za tym idzie, będziesz musiała stosować się do wszystkiego, co tylko zaplanuję.

Irisi przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się tylko w Lachlana, wodząc swoimi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami po hardych rysach twarzy lidera nimf.

W końcu jednak otrząsnęła się ze wstępnego szoku. Słaby, ironiczny uśmiech pojawił się na jej pełnych ustach, gdy dziewczyna przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech.

- Daruj sobie te teksty w stylu Edka Cullena. – powiedziała, odpychając go nagle od siebie, a następnie wstając z rozmachem z miejsca. – Takie gatki nie działają na mnie. Co najwyżej irytują mnie niemiłosiernie.

Lachlan tylko przyglądał się jej z mieszanką dezorientacji i zdenerwowania.

- Kogo? – Irisi dopiero po chwili skojarzyła, o co Lachlan mógł pytać.

- Poczytaj sobie trochę literatury młodzieżowej śmiertelników. – powiedziała, kierując się powoli do wyjścia. – Będziesz wtedy nieco lepiej rozumiał moje wszelkie metafory i odniesienia.

- Nie będę zniżał się do takiego poziomu. – mruknął Lachlan. Irisi nic nie odpowiedziała na jego słowa; jej dłoń zacisnęła się na klamce szerokich, mahoniowych drzwi. Zamarła jednak, gdy z tyłu ciche, gardłowe warczenie. – Nie przypominam sobie, abym pozwolił ci stąd wyjść.

- Bo nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia. – Irisi obróciła się bokiem ku niemu, taksując go hardym, nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – Będziesz sobie mógł mną rozporządzać do woli, kiedy oficjalnie zrobią z nas męża i żonę. Do tego czasu jednak nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy. – Irisi rzuciła mu nikły, krzywy uśmiech. – A to była przenośnia z „Labiryntu", gdybyś i z latami osiemdziesiątymi miał problemy.

Gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać, rodzina Irisi już dawno wybierałaby kwiaty do jej trumny. Spojrzenie, jakie Lachlan jej teraz rzucał, najdelikatniej mówiąc nie było przyjemne.

Irisi zignorowała go jednak. Wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Pozwoliła sobie na głębokie westchnienie dopiero wtedy, gdy była pewna, że znajduje się dostatecznie daleko, a Lachlan jej nie śledzi.

Mogłaby przecież uciec… to wcale nie było takie trudne. Rada dopilnowała, aby miała jak najwięcej swobód. Do tego Dyson i pozostali, których poznała zaledwie dwa dni temu, wydawali się stać po jej stronie. Z pewnością by jej pomogli, gdyby ich tylko poprosiła.

Nie mogła jednak tego zrobić. Wciąż bowiem pamiętała ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszała od swojego przybranego ojca.

_Zawiedź nas, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczysz, będą moje kły i pazury rozszarpujące twoją śliczną, głupią twarzyczkę._

Irisi prychnęła z niesmakiem. Ładna mi rodzinka, nie ma to, pomyślała. Byli dla niej mili i słodcy do czasu, gdy jasnym stało się, że poprzez sprzedanie jej Lachlanowi w trybie ekspresowym wespną się na wyżyny elit nimf.

Mogła zatem zrobić tylko jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo sama się zabić, albo godzić się na wszystko, co los jej przyniesie.

Logicznym było, że wybierze opcję drugą. Za bardzo kochała życie, aby poddawać się tak łatwo.

Irisi uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przypominając sobie swoją ostatnią myśl, która przeszła przez jej głowę tuż przed tym, jak nie weszła do rezydencji Lachlana.

_Niech spróbuje coś mi zrobić… osobiście dopilnuję, aby jego życie zmieniło się w istne piekło._


	5. Wróżbita

**Rozdział piąty: Wróżbita**

* * *

Lachlan zacisnął zęby, oddychając głośno przez nos.

- Nie. – wycedził w końcu, nie otwierając oczu.

Osoba stojąca przed nim warknęła cicho, a następnie tupnęła nogą niczym rozgniewana pięciolatka.

- Miałam dostać pełną swobodę działania! – zawołała Irisi, mrożąc spojrzeniem przywódcę jasnych nimf. – Zabroniłeś przyjść tutaj dwóm moim przyjaciółkom, mimo iż obie są jasnymi nimfami. Zabroniłeś Dysonowi rozmawiać ze mną na praktycznie wszelkie możliwe tematy, a na domiar tego teraz nie chcesz, żebym wyszła ze swoją adoptowaną siostrą na głupi jarmark. Z własną siostrą! – wykrzyknęła, tupiąc nogą po raz kolejny. – Jak Boga kocham, Lachlan, jak nie pozwolisz mi iść na ten jarmark, to poszczuję cię Starszyzną. Obiecywałeś im, że będę mogła wychodzić z tego domu.

- Pod ochroną. – dodał Lachlan znużonym, poirytowanym głosem.

- Od tego mam Dysona! – wrzasnęła Irisi, tracąc już cierpliwość do tego człowieka. – Wiesz co, Lachlan? – spytała się nagle dziewczyna po chwili ciszy, jaka zapadła po jej ostatnim wybuchu. – Ty nie jesteś przywódcą wolnej frakcji nimf. Ty jesteś porąbanym, pieprzonym dyktatorem, który chce zrobić z tego świata autokratyczne państwo podległe własnej woli!

Lachlan uśmiechnął się mimowolnie pod nosem, słysząc te słowa.

- Całkiem podniosłe słowa jak na ciebie. – Irisi wręcz zagotowała się po tych słowach.

- To, że jestem blondynką nie znaczy, że jestem pusta jak stodoła na wiosnę. – wycedziła dziewczyna przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- A właśnie… – Lachlan zamilkł na moment, przyglądając się uważnie Irisi. Dziewczyna już teraz domyślała się po jego minie, jakie będzie jego następne pytanie. – Zastanawiałem się… czy ten jasny blond to naturalny kolor twoich włosów?

Oczywiście. Naturalnie. Jak zwykle jej szósty zmysł okazał się bezbłędny.

Irisi wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, z trudem powstrzymując się od zwyzywania Lachlana od najgorszych.

- Tak. – odpowiedziała w końcu, uparcie patrząc się w sufit. – To mój naturalny kolor włosów. A co, czyżbyś nagle zmienił zdanie? Czyżbyś nagle zapragnął ciemnej szatynki lub brunetki? A może wolisz rudą?

- Nie interesuje mnie, jaki kolor włosów czy oczu będzie miała moja potencjalna wybranka. – przerwał jej Lachlan, powracając do swojego typowego, nieco znużonego tonu głosu. – Preferowałbym jednak partnerkę, która nie denerwowałaby mnie za każdym razem, gdy tylko otwiera usta.

- W takim razie znajdź sobie niemowę. – odwarknęła Irisi, taksując mężczyznę groźnym, zimnym spojrzeniem. – Może ona zdoła sprostać twoim wymaganiom.

- Stąpasz po bardzo cienkim lodzie, śmiertelniczko. – syknął Lachlan, mrużąc groźnie oczy. Irisi nie wydawała się jednak być ani trochę z tego powodu wystraszona. Wręcz przeciwnie; napady złości u Lachlana wywoływały u niej jedynie jeszcze większą irytację i znużenie.

- Wiem to już od dnia, kiedy mój kochany ojczulek zdecydował się na to, aby oddać mnie tobie. – odparła Irisi, odwracając się tyłem do Lachlana. – Wierz mi lub nie, ale twoje groźby na nic się nie zdadzą. Przed przybyciem tu w domu nasłuchałam się jeszcze gorszych. – Dziewczyna w końcu się odwróciła przodem do Lachlana. – Czy naprawdę tak ciężko wypuścić mnie na jeden dzień? Jeden dzień! Nie proszę cię przecież o wiele.

Lachlan z trudem powstrzymał triumfalny uśmiech, jaki pragnął wykwitnąć na jego ustach. Wreszcie ta mała dziewczyna powoli zaczynała się uczyć, kto tu jest osobnikiem alfa. Jeszcze tego nie zaakceptowała, ale miewała już chwile, gdy poddawała się jego decyzjom. I niesamowicie go to radowało.

- I kiedy niby chciałabyś wrócić? – Lachlan podjął już decyzję o tym, czy puści Irisi na tej jarmark czy nie. Chciał się jednak jeszcze trochę z nią podroczyć.

Irisi wzięła głęboki wdech, starając się kontrolować. Domyśliła się, że Lachlan próbował ją w ten sposób sprowokować, i nie zamierzała mu dać z tego żadnej satysfakcji. Zachowa się jak dojrzała osoba i nie wybuchnie niepotrzebnym gniewem tylko dlatego, bo gość postanowił pobawić się w „małego manipulanta".

- Na pewno przed dwudziestą. – odpowiedziała Irisi, wymuszając na ustach nikły uśmiech. – Ostatnie stoiska zamkną o dziewiętnastej, a jarmark znajduje się trzy ulice stąd.

- Niech ci będzie. – powiedział w końcu Lachlan. Nie chciał się już z nią dłużej wykłócać. Niech ta śmiertelniczka ma to, co tak bardzo pragnie.

Irisi wybyła z posesji Lachlana tuż po godzinie dziesiątej. Nie mając innego wyjścia, dziewczyna musiała zabrać ze sobą Dysona jako prywatnego ochroniarza, a także jeszcze dwóch innych strażników z willi Asha.

Była jednak wolna – przynajmniej na te kilka godzin. Irisi westchnęła z zadowoleniem, gdy tylko znalazła się na zewnątrz posesji Lachlana. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, z trudem powstrzymując się od podskakiwania z radości.

Dyson, widząc ją w tak dobrym humorze, nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

- Co? – spytała się Irisi, przenosząc całą uwagę na osobę swojego „nadprzyrodzonego ochroniarza".

- Nic, nic. – odparł Dyson, wciąż wyraźnie rozbawiony zachowaniem dziewczyny. – Zwyczajnie nie widziałem jeszcze, aby ktoś tak cieszył się z tego, że udało mu się uwolnić na trochę od Asha. Nie żeby nikt tego nie chciał… nikt po prostu nie wyraził tego jeszcze w tak otwarty i naturalny sposób.

- No cóż… znasz go. – powiedziała Irisi, wymuszając na ustach mały, ironiczny uśmiech. – Wkrótce mam przysiąc wieczną wierność temu gburowi. Lepiej zatem wyjdzie dla mnie, jeśli wykorzystam te ostatnie dni pełnej wolności do pełna. Potem może być z tym trudno.

Na tym w sumie zakończyła się ich krótka rozmowa o Lachlanie. Irisi nie mogła już stracić ani trochę swojego cennego czasu – musiała być już na tym jarmarku.

Swoją siostrę spotkała już na miejscu. Od razu popędziły do stoisk z ręcznie robioną biżuterią.

- I jak tam ten cały Lachlan? Bardzo cię wkurza? – spytała się Aimee, zerkając z zaciekawieniem na Irisi. Aimee była o cztery lata młodsza od Irisi – i fizycznie, i rocznikowo. Na chwilę obecną była najmłodszą członkinią swojego rodu. – Słyszałam, że to straszny nudziarz, a do tego despota i tyran jakich mało. No i z tego co tata nam mówił, to nienawidzi śmiertelników jak zarazy.

- Nienawidzić to nienawidził Hitler osób nie-niemieckiego pochodzenia. – burknęła Irisi, przeglądając niespiesznie mały stojak z bransoletkami. – To, co Lachlan czuje do śmiertelników jest jeszcze silniejsze. Gdyby mógł to zżarłby nas wszystkich za jednym zamachem, a potem przez resztę życia wypluwał niestrawione kości niczym sowa. – Aimee mimowolnie zaśmiała się po słowach przybranej siostry.

- Może nie będzie jednak tak źle. W sumie masz z nim być tylko kilka lat. Po upływie pięciu lat możesz ponoć wnieść pozew o rozwód, jeśli będziesz chciała.

- I o ile Lachlan w ogóle na to pozwoli. – dodała Irisi. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że ten kochający wszystko kontrolować maniak dopuściłby do tego, żeby ludzkie media dowiedziały się o tym, że jego śmiertelna żonka zostawiła go dla jakiegoś innego śmiertelnika? Znając moje szczęście najpewniej skończę w czarnym, plastikowym worku, jak tylko pojawi mi się na twarzy pierwsza kurza łapka.

- Masz dopiero dwadzieścia trzy lata, Irisi. Masz jeszcze całe życie przed sobą.

- No właśnie, Aimes. – Irisi westchnęła przeciągle, wznosząc teatralnie oczy ku niebu. – Najlepsze lata mojego dorosłego życia będę zmuszona spędzić z tym nadętym bucem. Gdyby tylko ojciec się wtedy nie zgodził na tę unię… skończyłabym studia i poszła do jakiejś sensownej roboty. A tak wkrótce przyjdzie mi wypluwać z siebie czarci pomiot Lachlana. A nie, przepraszam… – Irisi uniosła lewą dłoń do góry, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Pan Doskonały nie dopuściłby nigdy do zmieszania swojej jakże szlachetnej krwi z takim „brudnym śmieciem" jak ja. Przez co następne kilka lat życia spędzę w jego willi, nie mogąc sobie nawet załatwić kochanka na boku, żeby sobie ulżyć. Bo jeszcze urazi to Pana Doskonałego. – Irisi prychnęła wściekle, a następnie odeszła od stoiska z biżuterią. Aimee nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za nią.

- Ale przecież możemy cię tam odwiedzać, prawda? – Aimee robiła wszystko w swojej mocy, aby jakoś pocieszyć siostrę. – Nie zamknie cię przecież na cztery spusty, z dala od wszystkich bliskich… prawda?

- Mam nadzieję. – odparła Irisi. – Aimes, połaź sobie po tamtych stoiskach. – tu Irisi wskazała cztery dość duże stoiska z kolejnymi stojakami z biżuterią. – Zaraz do ciebie dołączę. Tylko niech trochę się uspokoję, bo jeszcze od tego mojego jazgotania o Lachlanie zepsuję nam całe to wyjście.

- Niech ci będzie. – Aimee skierowała się w stronę wskazanych stoisk. – Ale przyjdź zaraz! Nie chcę na ciebie długo czekać!

- Zaraz tam przyjdę, obiecuję! – Irisi rzuciła jeszcze jeden mały uśmiech młodszej siostrze, nim ta nie zniknęła w tłumie. Dopiero wtedy Irisi przestała się kompletnie uśmiechać, a na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu i smutku.

Nie chciała wracać do willi Lachlana. Gdyby tylko mogła, uciekłaby stąd. Dyson na pewno pozwoliłby jej uciec – wiedział przecież bardzo dobrze, jakie piekło tam na nią czekało w niedalekiej przyszłości. Może nawet udałoby się jej dotrzeć do Europy albo Azji, gdzie zmieniłaby nazwisko, przefarbowała włosy i zaczęła nowe, lepsze życie.

Nie mogła jednak zostawić swoich sióstr – nie teraz. Wytrzyma jakoś te kilka lat z Lachlanem. A potem, jeśli szczęście jej dopisze, rozwiedzie się z nim i zajmie się tylko sobą.

- Widzę, że panienkę trapi jakiś poważny problem… – Irisi niemalże podskoczyła ze strachu. Mężczyzna, który to powiedział, pojawił się obok niej tak nagle i niespodziewanie; w ogóle go nie zauważyła. Mimowolnie zerknęła w stronę swoich ochroniarzy, stojących niecałe dwadzieścia metrów dalej. Tak jak Dyson im przykazał, trzymali swój dystans.

- Możliwe. – odpowiedziała półgłosem Irisi, chcąc się wycofać. – Ale wybaczy pan, to nie pana sprawa.

- Och, ależ jak najbardziej moja. – mężczyzna złapał Irisi za rękę, a następnie przyciągnął blisko siebie. – Widzę twój ból. Czuję go. Wiem, co cię trapi, moja droga.

_No cudnie._ – pomyślała Irisi, wzdychając przeciągle. – _Wróżbita albo jasnowidz. Bo normalnie to spędzić na tym jarmarku czasu to się nie da._

Irisi odwróciła się szybko w stronę ochroniarzy. Jeden z nich już szykował się do interwencji. Irisi pokręciła jednak przecząco głową, a gdy znalazła w tłumie Dysona, dopowiedziała bezgłośnie: „jasnowidz". Dopiero wtedy ponownie odwróciła się do mężczyzny.

- No wygrał pan. – mruknęła, uśmiechając się słabo. – Niech mi pan powie, co mam z tym moim fantem zrobić. Jeśli da mi pan dobrą radę, to zapłacę panu podwójnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, a jego bursztynowe, wąskie oczy aż zabłyszczały. Ujął pewniej dłoń Irisi i przyciągnął ją blisko siebie, zamykając przy tym oczy.

- Widzę źródło twoich problemów. – zaczął tajemniczym, głębokim głosem. Irisi stała cierpliwie w miejscu, czekając na „ciekawszą" część wypowiedzi mężczyzny. Naprawdę miała nadzieję usłyszeć od niego coś sensownego, mimo iż sama raczej średnio wierzyła w prawdziwość słów takich osób jak on. – To mężczyzna. Dorosły mężczyzna. Lider jakiegoś ugrupowania… a może nacji. Tak, nacji. – Irisi uniosła nieznacznie brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Jak na razie facetowi szło naprawdę nieźle. – Jesteś z nim związana, ale nie chcesz z nim być. Coś jednak cię do tego zmusza… obowiązek, obietnica. Obowiązek, tak. Z pewnością obowiązek. Nie możesz go złamać, bo wtedy doszłoby do złych i nieprzewidzianych rzeczy.

- Całkiem nieźle. – przyznała Irisi. Mężczyzna rozchylił nieznacznie powieki, przyglądając się jej uważnie. – A teraz niech mi pan powie, co w takim razie mam z tym mężczyzną zrobić. Jak rozwikłać ten problem?

- Och, to proste. – jasnowidz odpowiedział bez większego namysłu, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Musisz się pozbyć źródła problemu.

Na moment Irisi dosłownie zatkało. Nie wiedziała, co powinna na to odpowiedzieć. Oczywiście, to było najlepsze rozwiązanie – i chyba najprostsze – ale nie było to też rozwiązanie, jakie jej pasowało.

- Pozbyć się źródła problemu? Serio? – Irisi przeniosła ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. – Ma pan świadomość, że mówi pan o człowieku, prawda?

- Oj, oj, oj… – mężczyzna nie przestawał się dziwnie uśmiechać. – Chyba oboje dobrze wiemy o tym, że człowiekiem to on nie jest.

_O cholera_. _O rzesz jasna, pieruńska cholera_. Irisi już miała się odwrócić do ochroniarzy, ale mężczyzna złapał ją mocno, trzymając tuż przed sobą.

- Niech mnie pan puści. – syknęła Irisi, próbując mu się wyrwać. _Dlaczego ci cholerni ochroniarze jeszcze nie działają?! Kogo Lachlan tu ze mną przysłał?_ – Bo zacznę krzyczeć, przysięgam.

- Nie zrobisz tego, moja mała Irisi. – jasnowłosa zamarła, kompletnie przerażona. Skąd ten człowiek znał jej imię? – Wiesz bardzo dobrze, że Lachlan nie jest ci pisany. Oraz że nie jest dobrym… człowiekiem. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Jesteś miła i słodka. Nie zasługujesz na taki koniec. Powiedzmy zatem, że pomogę ci z tym kłopotem.

- Niby jak? – Irisi szarpnęła się mocno. Kątem oka dostrzegła zmierzającego ku nim Dysona.

_No wreszcie. Ile można na tę pomoc czekać?!_

- Proste, moja droga. Zabiję go.

W tej chwili Irisi chyba dosłownie zamieniła się w słup soli.

_On. Zabije. Lachlana. Nāgę._

W jednej chwili wszystko pojęła. Jej oddech przyspieszył, serce zaczęło walić jak oszalałe, a ona sama była pewna, że zaraz jak nic zejdzie tu na zawał.

To nie był żaden wróżbita czy jasnowidz. To był pierdzielony Garuda.

Jednym ruchem udało się jej wyzwolić z żelaznego uścisku potwora. Następnie cofnęła się gwałtownie, wpadając przy tym na jakiegoś przechodnia.

- Dyson! – wrzasnęła Irisi, wpadając na kolejnego przechodnia. – Dyson, pomocy!

- Irisi! Irisi, nic ci nie jest? – Dyson dobiegł do niej i złapał ją pewnie blisko siebie. – Co się stało? Kim był ten człowiek?

- To nie był człowiek, Dyson. – Irisi wciąż trzęsła się jak osika. – To… to był… – dziewczyna wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy, próbując się uspokoić. – Musimy wracać do willi. I to natychmiast.

- Dlaczego? Co się stało? Kto to był, do licha?

- Nikt, kogo chciałbyś spotkać ciemną nocą w pustej alejce. – odparła Irisi. Odwróciła się przodem do Dysona, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy. – To był Garuda, Dyson. _Garuda_.


End file.
